1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital multimedia broadcast receiving terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus for providing Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information in a digital multimedia broadcast receiving terminal and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless Local Area Network (LAN) communications such as Bluetooth® has had numerous applications for providing inexpensive wireless communications in a small area. For example, the wireless LAN communications enables wireless communication between various devices such as a computer, monitor, printer and keyboard. Additional devices such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), facsimile, digital multimedia broadcast terminal and wireless headset may be interconnected through the wireless LAN.
When a digital multimedia broadcast receiving terminal and a headset are provided with a wireless LAN module, the user can carry the headset without any cables to enjoy broadcast sound. Hence, if the digital multimedia broadcast receiving terminal and headset are present within the wireless communication service range of the wireless LAN module, the user can hear all broadcast sounds through the headset. However, in this case the user can enjoy only the audio signals from the digital multimedia broadcast signals, and therefore cannot perceive the channel information presented in the display of the digital multimedia broadcast receiving terminal. For example, when the digital multimedia broadcast channel is changed, the user can recognize neither the channel information such as the EPG information of the presently broadcast channel nor the other channels' information, which can be uncomfortable for the user. This is a common problem to both the wireless and wired headsets.